


Star-Crossed Mates

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Sendak (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Character Death, Gladiator Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Shiro is held captive, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Shiro finds his soulmate while in captivity of the Galra Empire. After all the trauma he endures… will he able able to find a home in his new-found mate? (Depictions of strong violence, not with the couple but during the time in the arena. Shiro has issues due to constantly fighting).





	Star-Crossed Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621101) by [General_Button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/pseuds/General_Button). 



> This was originally for a bang but I ending up dropping it! I still wanted to post what I had spent my time working on nonetheless! So I'm sorry if this is crap, because I cut it down into something far shorter. It was originally supposed to be 10k haha... Thank you Butt for giving this work a once over for me!! (You the best gurl).

 

Shiro would never be able to understand how cruelly odd fate was. Having lived through years of chronic illness... doing his best to persevere, and succeed in his field. For him to go on the Kerberos mission, and be forced into alien captivity. 

 

Then on top of that, one of his captors was his mate. His  _ soulmate _ .

 

A tall Galra official by the name of Sendak. A towering creature. 

 

_ The first time Shiro locked eyes with the arena’s special guest he felt weak. He didn’t understand as he stood over another bloody body. It was as he was directed towards the exit when the thought really sunk in. That night’s special guest, the Galra named Sendak,  _ _ was _ _ his mate.  _

 

But  _ how _ did Shiro know his height exactly?  _ Well _ , because Sendak was currently pressing Shiro into the wall of his chamber. 

 

That night hadn't been as physically rough as some others in the arena. Shiro hated to kill. He hated when the other he fought pleaded for their life. He hated the way they had no choice, but to fight with the remnants of their life. Another deep cut was added to Shiro's scarred body before Shiro had the other gasping. Screaming for their life before he was forced to end it. 

 

He always had a large crowd, but he could feel it. Feel it as he walked away from his victim... as his mind was chipped away piece by piece. 

 

What really was the use of staying the strong captain at this point? He hadn't seen any of the Holt's for what felt like months. His hands were always covered in blood even in his dreams. He didn’t really know why he was living by this point. 

 

Then there was this Galra man, no  _ soldier _ . The way he stood made Shiro sure he was of high rank… and another thing were the pheromones he exuded. Shiro's heart raced faster the longer he looked. 

 

His scent screamed at Shiro that this Galra was his mate. 

 

Shiro begrudgingly paced through the corridor, he was trying to reach his room as fast as he could… he could feel the slick start to dribble between his legs. He knew that the special guest, the solder was around somewhere watching the fights, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it to him. The sentries that guarded him would never allow him to search for his mate. His body was screaming for him to be fucked. Fucked by that soldier. His best hope was to make it to his ceil before any other unmated alpha found him.

 

It wasn’t unheard of for a unmated alpha to try to claim unmarked omegas before their soulmate can. Shiro didn’t want to be apart of that statistic.

 

Shiro always knew he'd be a omega, but he hadn't found his mate yet. The one they always tell you that you'll find  _ one day _ . No one has ever  _ not _ had a soulmate, although there is a chance for you to not find them until much later on in life. Which he believed that would be the case for him as well. Something he had long come to terms with, or so he had thought.

 

Shiro was gasping against the edge of the corridor back to his cell. He could barely move forward as he pressed his legs together. The sentries guiding him tried to push him forward with the point of their plasma guns, to no avail. They stood ready to shoot Shiro where he lay for not complying to their orders. 

 

Then that same soldier… the man Shiro  _ knew _ was his mate lopped the head of one sentry clean off. The other's chest was ripped straight through. They sputtered into a mechanical death side by side before they could even fire a shot, and that soldier stood taking huffing big breaths above Shiro. Their eyes met, and Shiro groaned in ecstasy. 

 

“You-” Shiro choked out, trying to weakly move forward. 

 

The soldier growled. “My name is  _ Sendak _ , champion.” 

 

Shiro felt his body going numb. There was no way he could stand upright on his own with  _ Sendak's _ scent filling his lungs. 

 

Sendak knew this from one glance and promptly picked the human up. Shiro groaned… not necessarily from pain. 

 

And  _ now _ here they were. Shiro weakly pushing back on the larger alpha pressing into him. Slamming him into the wall. Sendak's knot kept diligently smacking into Shiro's backside with each thrust. His heat was filling him with lust to the brim, and his thoughts were hazy. 

 

He really wanted Sendak to fuck him. To place  _ pups  _ in him. He craved it with his entire being. He could taste the lust soaked pheromones in the air. 

 

Another smaller voice told him that wasn't possible. The doctors had told him his illness would make it nearly possible to have pups. 

 

Shiro blocked that voice out quickly in the haze. He had too much to focus on with a dick up his dripping hole.  

 

“I will complete this bond. Tell me your name _ champion _ .” Sendak gruffly spoke against Shiro's scent gland.

 

Shiro preened into the harsh touch. “Shiro. Takashi Shirogane.” 

 

“Shiro.” Sendak smiled wickedly before brutally piercing his fangs into Shiro's neck, and slamming his knot home. 

 

Shiro saw fireworks behind his eyelids. He was wrecked with the most violent orgasm of his life. His body felt like goo as he went limp in Sendak's hold. 

 

Sendak's hips never stopped pumping into his body. Shiro could feel the come expanding his insides. He moaned out harshly. His shaking hands went to his stomach. The small bulge forming there made his omega brain preen at the sight. 

 

Shiro had started purring into the hold Sendak had on him. Sendak was carefully licking at the new bondmark. 

 

Shiro felt so content in that moment. Everything horrible that had happened to him faded away, only leaving bliss. 

 

Sendak's knot had deflated enough he could pull out, but he didn't want to. He growled as his come started to ooze out around his dick along with Shiro's slick. 

 

Then Sendak had pinned Shiro face-down on the floor. He roughly yanked up Shiro's hips so nothing else could spill out. Shiro was still limp to the touch, and he cooed at every new place Sendak touched him. His needs were being completely met inside his omegan mind.

 

Setting one hand on the back of Shiro's neck, and the other on his hip he began to thrust down into Shiro's hole. 

 

The new position allowed Shiro to feel every time Sendak pressed against Shiro's womb. His inflated stomach jiggled in a odd way. Shiro could only let out gasp-screams, and absorb the feeling of getting perfectly wrecked into his soul. 

 

Shiro felt the push of Sendak's knot again, and the pop inside made Shiro let go of another rush of his own come. The weak stripes covering his even more inflated tummy. 

 

Shiro's memory started to fade as Sendak purred into Shiro's neck. Their smells engulfing the entire room in a haze of lust… and content. 

 

__________________________________

 

The next time he woke up his was in a large, plush bed. Sitting up he felt something around his neck. He touched it with a slow hand, and it felt as if it had a almost metallic feel to it. 

 

“Shiro.” A voice said to his right. It startled him, and comforted him at the same time. 

 

“S-Sendak?” Shiro huffed, looking down a blanket draped over his naked form. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I am happy you remember my name… it would be decidedly unpleasant if you had forgotten.” Sendak had only one flesh eye. A large prosthetic hung from one side of them. It was a odd thought, but Shiro liked the fact they both only had one arm... now that he could finally get a close look at him without the haze of a heat.

 

Shiro just looked at Sendak, not completely sure what to say. How to feel.

 

Sendak filled the void soon enough. “I convinced the druids to find a new pet project. You're officially under my care now, Shiro.”  

 

“What does… that mean?” Shiro said, ever so slowly. He looked at Sendak with a pinched brow.

 

“You will no longer fight in the arena. You are my mate, and my omega. I want you healthy, and well cared for.” Sendak smiled a toothy grin. “You will be far too busy for the arena, anyway.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Shiro croaked out, a slight blush dusting his ears. 

 

“I have waited for you for a very long time.” Sendak let go of a sigh, moving slowly before caressing Shiro's face gently with his clawed hand. The reaction was instant. Shiro cooed into the soft touch involuntarily. Sendak loved to see Shiro melt under his palm. Their bodies screamed at each other that they were a perfect match. 

 

Shiro softly pulled away, much to Sendak’s dislike. 

 

For a few moments a heavy air fell between the two, neither reaching out to touch the other. 

 

Sendak finally let go of a sigh as he started to stand up. “These are our quarters. Feel free to move about them as you wish… I have some business to take care of, but I’ll be back in four vargas.” 

 

Shiro watched as his soulmate, it still felt like a odd thought to call him his  _ soulmate _ , left the room. 

 

He had so much to think about, now that Sendak couldn’t distract his mind. 

 

It was unbelievable, achieving his dreams, only to get captured by a hostile alien power. Then being forced to fight as a gladiator for  _ who knows _ how long. Meeting the person… or rather  _ Galra _ who was his perfect match. His soulmate.  

 

Shiro slid out from under the covers of the plush bed. He can’t remember the last time he had slept on something so soft. A glance around the room didn’t have much to observe. Shiro could barely make out that there were pop down panels within the walls, but he wasn’t sure how to access them. Along with two doors, of which he hoped at least one was a closet. The first door Shiro tried to open led to what seemed to be a bathroom. A large square that looked like a tub was in the corner, although he did not see any knobs or buttons to make it fill. The toilet was similar to the ones he had gotten used to using since being taken prisoner.

 

He stopped still at the thought of his crew mates crossing his mind. He hasn’t seen Matt or Captain Holt for a very long time. 

 

There was no mirror Shiro could see, and he huffed as he once again touched what he assumed was a collar around his neck. Maybe it was a obedience collar… or perhaps even a tracking device. Either way Shiro didn’t like it pressed onto his neck. His bondmark was also itching him as the metal dug against his irritated skin. 

 

Walking back out of the room Shiro decided to try the door farthest away from the bed, which led into a room with a couch that had a view of the stars. Stars that Shiro couldn’t identify… he really must be far away from Earth. 

 

Shiro pulled his eyes away from the beautiful galaxy before him. He decided to round back for a sheet that covered the bed so he could wrap his body in  _ something _ . He needed to talk about clothes… and hopefully boundaries. If Galra even consider boundaries. 

 

Coming back with the sheet now covering his nude body Shiro observed the room with the couch once more. He saw a entryway which he passed through, leading to what Shiro could only guess was a food area. Cabinets Shiro did not know how to open. 

 

He carefully guided his hands along the edge, feeling no buttons. Next he went to press on it with his palm to see if it would pop open. He was only slightly surprised when his efforts finally beared fruit. Shiro was right, because what seemed to be in the cabinet were durable metal bowls and plates. The other cabinets bared similar items, all more than likely cooking related. Shiro didn’t find any knives, oven, nor a fridge. He sighed as he closed each of the cool doors. 

 

The door connect to this next area seemed to be locked. At least Shiro couldn’t figure out how to open it, nor know how to leave past this point.

 

All he could do was wait. So he gathered up himself and headed to the couch once more. Looking out the window, he wondered if Sendak ever sat here as well. 

 

It pleased something deep inside Shiro as he thought that Sendak may have. 

 

Shiro had to snap himself out of his mate-filled mind. Just because they were mates didn’t mean he should trust Sendak. He knew nothing despite the fact their bodies called out to each other. That destiny thought they were meant to be together.

 

For a moment Shiro had anger pass through his veins. He thought about ambushing Sendak for a moment, to hurt him… but the more he thought about it the worse he felt. On a instinctual level Shiro cared for the large Galran, and didn’t wish to hurt him. He never really wished to hurt anyone.

 

Shiro watched the stars when thinking began to be too much for him. The the galaxy they were passing through was beautiful… it reminded him of his childhood. Of wanting ever so desperately to touch them. Shiro wanted more missions, and he never shied away from the stars. 

 

They called out to him then, and they still did now. 

 

Shiro sat silent for a long period of time, but how long he couldn’t tell. 

 

He knew when Sendak was getting close. The small hairs on his body stood on edge. He heard the careful hiss of the outer door opening…

 

Sendak walked directly behind Shiro, so close their bodies were virtually touching. “Good to see you up. I have food you can consume.” 

 

Shiro let go of a sigh as he felt Sendak sit down next to him. 

 

“How long have you been out here?” Sendak said as he offered the bowl to Shiro. 

 

Shiro took the bowl after staring at it for a long moment. He could tell it was different from the slop they usually fed him. He took a hesitant bite, and his eyes teared up when he finally swallowed down the food. 

 

It was Sendak’s clawed hand that brought Shiro out of his wave of sadness. One look to the furry purple Galra, and he could tell his emotions were swamping the other man. Shiro didn’t like outlines of worry covering Sendak’s face. They now shared such a deep bond.

 

Shiro leaned into the touch that was offered... he simply could not deny the relief it gave him. 

 

“You are crying.” Sendak spoke in the softest tone Shiro thought he had ever heard from him before.

 

Shiro laughed before resting his own hand on top of Sendak’s. “I’m overwhelmed. And my bondmark hurts.” 

 

Sendak seemed to have a epiphany as he watched Shiro, and he quickly released the collar on his neck. He licked at the bond carefully, which helped with how irritated it had felt for the past while. 

 

“Eat more, please.” Sendak said, his touch ever gentle. 

 

Shiro kept eating the weirdly nostalgic… fruits? Until there were no more left in his bowl. He silently looked at Sendak, who had taken to watching him eat, and he wondered what would be next. 

 

He found out soon enough as Sendak took the empty bowl from Shiro’s hands, and had him follow him as he started to walk into the kitchen-like area. Sendak made sure Shiro knew how to work everything he needed to, and not just in the kitchen area. He showed him how to work the bathroom, and access the door panels. He was given a purple and black tunic to cover himself instead of the obnoxious bedding. 

 

Time seemed to pass by much quicker with Sendak around. Mostly due to the fact Sendak constantly wanted his hands on him. 

 

“Do you command this ship?” Shiro said as the Galra continued to knead at Shiro's plump ass. 

 

Sendak gave him a hard once over, but he still spoke in the end. “I do. Shiro… what do you know of the Galra?” 

 

Shiro didn't want to speak at first, but Sendak's touch eased him. “They captured me… hurt my crew members. Made me kill so many people-”

 

“Victory or death.” Sendak spoke softly. “I’ve been here for many of your earthling’s lifetimes. I know only the ways of the Galra.”

 

“Why stay?” Shiro shook, but Sendak continued to soothe him. 

 

“Zarkon is… all I know. The Galran way is the only way for me now.” He spoke quietly, as if the reality around them would shatter at any moment. 

 

Shiro let go of a sigh. Sendak had been soothing the deep grotesque wounds Shiro carried heavy with him ever since he was captured. The thoughts of the blood… and mangled bodies haunted him. 

 

_ Don’t think about it.  _ The voice reverberated throughout Shiro’s mind. 

 

“Sendak?” Shiro said, a questioning voice. “Can you hear my thoughts?” 

 

“Can you not hear my thoughts as well?” Sendak asked with a raised brow.

 

Shiro wished he could. “No. Not right now at least. Only what you said a moment ago… when you told me not to think about it.”

 

“It must be your species.” Sendak stated, with a scratch of his chin. 

 

Shiro just continued to stare at Sendak wildly. “So you… hear everything?” 

 

“Only when we’re close. The bond is new, so maybe that is why you can not hear my feelings or thoughts openly.” Sendak said. 

 

Shiro has heard about super close human pairs who could sometimes feel each other’s presence, but this he’s never heard of a full open bond between each other’s minds...  _ Could he hear everything? _

 

“It scares you. For me to hear what you think.” Sendak said as he interrupted Shiro’s train of thought. “I wouldn’t harm you… ever. Even if you don’t trust me fully.” 

 

Shiro couldn’t argue. He could see the furrow in the fuzz above Sendak’s brow, and how earnest the look he gave was as it sent chills down his spine. 

 

He couldn’t leave this man even if he wanted to, and he knew in that moment he didn’t want to. He never wanted to leave Sendak alone again. He wanted to be near, and to kiss the soft tufts of fur Sendak wore proudly. “Please don’t make me wear that collar again.” 

 

“I won’t.” Sendak spoke almost directly into Shiro’s ear. 

 

“Was it a tracking device?” Shiro asked, leaning into Sendak’s broad chest. He could lay here with him for hours. 

 

“Yes. I didn’t know how you would react once your heat period was over…” Sendak held regret heavy in his face. 

 

“I won’t run. I don’t think I could handle being apart from you now.” Shiro sighed. “But you know that now don’t you?”

 

“I do.” Sendak said, as his feelings of affection rolled off him and directly into Shiro’s soul. “I am so glad I found you Shiro.” 

 

Shiro smiled a sad smile. This was fate, but he could only wish they may have met earlier before the fights… before the blood. 

 

Sendak kissed him then, and the horrid thoughts fell away. 

 

______________________________

 

Living with Sendak had taken some time to get used to, but Shiro got used to it all the same. They lived in sinc, and soon they worked in tandem everyday. He wasn't allowed to take part in war meetings, but he did spend a lot of time with Sendak almost everywhere on the ship. 

 

Oddly enough the other members of Sendak's crew gave Shiro plenty of respect. They knew he was the…  _ champion _ of the arena. They also knew he was a capable fighter because of it, and strength in battle was looked upon fondly in the Galran ranks. 

 

Although he didn’t speak with the soldiers all that much. His time was just too consumed by Sendak. 

 

Shiro was standing near to Sendak in the captain's chamber, and he couldn't think about Earth as much as he wished he did. 

 

Sendak was slowly becoming his home, and Shiro had long convinced himself that this was where he was meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! That's the end. Maybe one day I'll make this into a longer work, but until then it'll stay as a oneshot! Leave a comment if you enjoyed this please!!


End file.
